


You're Mine, Snape

by sierravanmeter12335



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Pregnant Severus Snape, Secrets, Top Harry, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierravanmeter12335/pseuds/sierravanmeter12335
Summary: Harry Potter has never been allowed to make his own decisions his whole life. Everyone else does it for him. His 15th birthday comes and he decides to put a stop of being told what to do. He becomes who he is supposed to be. He stands up to the people who has always told him what to do. He moves out of the Dursley's house and into a small flat. He becomes a rebel.He has always wanted the Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He takes action and tries to get him. Harry also has secrets though. What will the wizarding world do when those are spilled and everything about him is out in the open? Will he still be able to obtain the great potions master? Or will it just make the potions master hate him even more?





	You're Mine, Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be completely edited until it's completed and I'm satisfied with it.
> 
> Sadly, I must say that I do not own the Harry Potter book nor movie series or any of the characters or creatures involved in such a great book and movie series. All things related to Harry Potter belongs to the great writing queen, J. K. Rowling!
> 
> I only own the characters I create and add to this story.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m changing the age of when students first come to Hogwarts. Hogwarts students must be 13 years old before the school year begins to attend their first year at Hogwarts, instead of being 11 years old.
> 
> Everything will be in Harry's POV unless specified otherwise. Do not forget this.

I’m currently thinking back on my entire life while sitting on the horridly uncomfortable bed in my pitiful room at the Dursleys, but I won’t be here much longer. I’m leaving this place like I always do on this day during the summer break from my school. You see, I’m not the person that everyone thinks or sees me as. I have my secrets that no one, not even my best friends, allies, or business associates, know about. ‘What business associates? He’s only about to attend his 5th year at Hogwarts and not even 17 years old yet. He’s not old enough to run his own business,’ is probably wat you’re thinking. This is one of my many secrets that is about to come out to my dear friends. Yes, this is true that I’m only about to turn 17 years old in a few months, but I really do have an extensive business that I run solely by myself. Well, I have a vice president to make the decisions and appear as the business’ Head Boss while I’m at school and not of legal age to do so yet, but it’s still my business and I still control what it does and such. Anyway, I must focus on what I’m doing, which is packing to leave this horrid place.

I get up off the bed and pull my trunk out from underneath of it. Then, I lay everything of value to me and the items that I’ve removed from my trunk on the bed. After getting these items laid out, I organize and place the items into my trunk in a neat, organized fashion. Once everything is in its proper place in my trunk, I shrink my trunk down, so it’s pocket sized, and put my trunk in my pocket.

‘Where is he planning on going,’ is probably you next thought. Well, I’ll tell you. I’m going to #12 Grimmauld Place. ‘Why would he be going there,’ is more than like your question. Well, I suppose I shall answer that for you, too. The Order of Phoenix, which is a defense group that was founded by Albus Dumbledore during the First Wizarding War, has started up again. I’m trusting you to not tell Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort, but #12 Grimmauld Place is the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. I have found out that this group is holding a meeting at #12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow evening.

With a smirk on my face, I apparate away from this place and easily land in the entrance hall of the old Blacks’ home. Everyone currently in the house comes running into the foyer. They all stop in their tracks to openly stare at me.

"Hey, bitches," I say, smirking. "How ya doing?" Everyone continues to stare at me in shock. Sirius starts laughing. This brings everyone else out of their stupor. Molly smiles at me and moves towards me for a hug. I step back and quickly around her with grace.

"Harry?" she questions, but I blatantly ignore her.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore," I demand. No one moved or said anything. "Now."

"He's not here right now," Arthur says.

"I'm not stupid," I yell. "I know he's here! I can feel the energy of his magic! I do not like people lying to me! I’m not as stupid or oblivious as you all seem to believe I am! You can't make me feel stupid anymore!"

"We're not trying to, Harry," Remus sighs. I glare at everyone and just get even more angered when no one states his location in the house. Rolling my eyes at all of them, I expand my magic outwards from my body and find him in a room on the second floor. I push my way through the occupants of the house and to the second floor. I walk into the room he was in to find him talking with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about me.

"Out!" I demand. They all turn to look at me and stare at me, shocked. "I said get out!" They scramble out of the room. "Now, I'm going to talk. You're going to keep your ass sitting in that chair and listen very well to the words I’m about to say." He nods his head in understanding and acceptance. "From this moment forward, I'm not going to be your puppet and I'm positively done doing everything you tell me to do. I'm taking back control of my life. I'm going to do and say whatever I please. You, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and anybody else can get lost if you think you're still going to have control over me. I don’t mind a suggestion on a rare occasion, but I will not be told what to do any longer. I'm doing what I want to do, which doesn't involve saving everyone's ass when you decide it necessary to do so. I'm done with you and this deadly feud between you and Voldemort. I’m not going to be a part of it. I don’t just have myself to think about anymore. I have a family to look after and they will always come first in my life. Also, you can tell Ginny that I'm never going to be interested in her." He gives me a puzzled look, which I laugh at. "I have a mate and she's not it. Plus, I’m gay. I knew that I was before I even entered Hogwarts. With that, I'll be leaving you alone now." I don't wait for a response before walking out of the room.

I find my way back to the living room, which no one is currently occupying. I take out my trunk, enlarge it, and take out my protein shake mixing chamber cup and my tub of protein shake mix. I reshrink it and put it back in my pocket. I quickly find my way to the kitchen to see everyone, except Albus, sitting around the table, eating. I grimace at all of the fatty foods I see.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Molly asks.

"Nothing," I say. "I'm just thinking."

"Well, sit down and grab you some food," she says.

"No thanks," I say. Everyone stares at me. "I've already ate, but I could use some milk in this cup." She nods, gets the glass milk bottle, and hands it to me. I fill my cup to the brim with the milk and hand the bottle back to her. I put 3 scoops of the protein mix into the mug, put the lid on it, and shake it up. Everyone was still staring at me. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"What did you just mix together?" Sirius asks. It was thoroughly mixed together now, so I take a very long drink of it.

"Protein shake," I say.

"Why do you have to drink protein shakes?" Snape asks.

"I don't have to drink them," I say. They all look confused. I sigh and jump up onto the counter and get comfortable. "I snuck away from my aunt and uncle one day and went to a boxing ring. Well, they let me practice with one of their boxers. I won the match, so they began working on different techniques with me. They said that drinking protein shakes would help me stay fit, so I have been drank them ever since that day." I sit there and finish my drink while everyone was in deep thought.

"Can we see your boxing skills sometime soon?" Ron asks, excited.

"Sure-," I say. My phone starts ringing. I grab it, see who is calling, and answer it. "Hello."

"Is this Mr. Potter," someone very familiar says. The lawyer, Mrs. Martha Pickens.

"Yes, this is he," I say.

"I'm going to need you to come down to my office as soon as you can," he says. "There's a situation."

"What kind of situation?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"The Martin wife has just given birth a baby girl late last night and into the early morning of today," she states. I let out a quiet growl at that. "Harry, you know the judge's ruling of any future children of either of the Martin adults. The child will be taken from them tomorrow morning and they won't be able to see her after that, again. I'm calling to find out if your offer to take any future child they have is still open."

"The offer is most certainly still open," I state. "It will always be an open offer. Just call and inform me and I'll gladly be there at the time I need to be."

"Are you sure that you're not taking on too much?" she asks.

"I'm positive that I'm not," I respond. "When and at time do I need to meet you and when can I go get her?"

"You can meet me at my office this evening at the diner in an hour," she says. “I shall bring the papers with me and we can enjoy a nice business dinner. The Martin wife and baby girl are both getting discharged from the hospital in 2 days at noon. We can talk about that more this evening though. I would like to see the triplets if you can manage it, too.”  
"I’m afraid not, but maybe another time with them,” I state. “Now, I shall get ready and will be waiting for you there." I wait for no response before hanging up. I sit there in a daze for a minute before jumping off the counter and walking into the living room, ignoring everyone.

I flop backwards onto the couch and let everything that's about to happen sink in. I get lost within my thoughts for a while and it isn't until someone gently touches my shoulder that I snap out of my train of thought. I snap my head to the person to see who touched and still is touching me.

I end up looking right into Severus's handsome face close to mine. I stare into his eyes for what seems like years, but ends up only being minutes. The moment between us is broken when someone clears their throat. His cheeks becomes tinged with a bit of pink as he looks away from me. He leans away and moves across the room into a corner and away from me. I turn my head to glare at that person, who turned out to be a smirking Ginny. I glare at her for a few minutes.

Then, a brilliant idea came to my mind. I glance out of the corner of my eye at Severus, who was clearly avoiding my eyesight and very embarrassed at being caught in the position we were, before staring back at Ginny with a huge smile on my face. She tries to approach me, but I gracefully step around her and towards Severus.  
I stop when I'm standing directly in front of him, but he still wasn't looking at me. He was now looking at his feet. I put my finger under his chin and force his face upwards, so he's looking into my eyes. I slowly lean towards him. I turn to miss his face and to put my lips at his ear.

“I want to speak to you later about this,” I state. I remove my face and finger from him, smirking. He gives me a subtle nod. I glance at the grandfather clock in the opposite corner. I only have 20 minutes to get ready and get to the diner in time. I run up the stairs and into an empty bedroom, muttering curse words under my breath the whole time. I resize my trunk and quickly find the clothes I’m looking for. I quickly put on a white undershirt, black silk dress shirt, grey denim skinny jeans, emerald green socks, and black leather boots. I conjure a mirror and tame my hair with a product I made. Then, I shrink my trunk back down and pocket it. I run down the steps and reach the door when I’m interrupted.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hermione shrieks at me.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m headed to a very important business meeting,” I hiss out at her, glaring.

“Are you crazy?!” Ginny shrieks. “It’s too dangerous! I forbid you from it!” I’m so angry at the moment that I can feel my blood boil. I turn to face her and give her an icy glare as I slowly stalk towards her.

“You are not my mother,” I state in a dead serious tone. “You have no right to forbid me from doing anything. I will do what I want.” I glance at the clock in the room. “And if you will excuse me, I am now late to said meeting.” I turn away from her terrified frame to stride towards the door. I open the door, walk through the frame, and slam it behind me.


End file.
